


every look, every touch (makes me wanna give you my heart)

by archetypes



Series: Alec Appreciation Weeks 2017 [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Appreciation, Alec Lightwood Appreciation Weeks, Alec is infatuated, Fluff, M/M, Malec, Pre First Time, Season/Series 02, Slightly awkward for ya boy alec, literally a mush pile for Magnus, make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archetypes/pseuds/archetypes
Summary: Alec and Magnus have a movie date at the loft a few days after they became official.alec appreciation weeks 2017 / week two (sep. 18- sep. 24): Malec | fic #2





	every look, every touch (makes me wanna give you my heart)

**Author's Note:**

> set in season 2a before 2x07
> 
> title from ariana grande's 'moonlight'.

Alec had never felt quite so giddy before. After their date, after deciding that they were... _boyfriends_ , every text made his heart jump. Every call made him smile like his face was going to split in half, and every night he got free he wished to spend it with Magnus. So here he stood, on his doorstep and knocking rapidly, his knuckles hitting the penthouse door with quick motions. When Magnus finally pulled the door open they had matching grins and Alec swore that if they stayed silent then he would be able to hear the shadowhunters heart pound in his chest.

"Alexander, I was hoping you would get the night." Magnus greeted him happily before stepping aside and ushering him through the door.

Alec tried his hardest to control the lopsided, excited grin cracking his face open as he moved inside and pushed the door shut behind him. "Yeah I was going to text you but," he was cut off by an eager kiss to his lips. He still wasn't used to that yet. The feeling of Magnus' lips on his that created a hive of butterflies in his stomach that left goosebumps in their wake.

"No need, you could show up at four in the morning and I would gladly keep you company." The elder was still standing pressed against him, his hands sliding up and down his leather clad arms and a soft smile on his face. Alec was bewitched. "Have you finally decided to take me up on the offer of a movie night? I would like an excuse to cuddle." Sly words were accompanied by a wink and a squeeze to his biceps.

"I hope you picked the movie I don't exactly have one in my pocket." He teased, his smile wide enough that his teeth were gleaming and his hands were grasping at Magnus' sides like a child wanting to touch the toys at the store. Curious and slightly greedy.

"Really?" Magnus asked, painting a false serious look on his face as he let his hands shamelessly wander to Alec's ass, lithe fingers just barely dipping into the back pockets of his jeans. "Hmm, I guess not." After jerking forward and rolling his eyes fondly at him, Alec chuckled. "Don't worry, I acquired a small collection for you to browse tonight."

They stared at each other for just a few more seconds before peeling apart and pushing further into the loft. Looking into Magnus' eyes for that long- it left him breathless and feeling something previously and entirely unventured inside of him. It was almost like a warm itch he desired Magnus to scratch. "Show me this collection." Alec coughed, feeling warm in his jacket as his eyes lingered on the back of the elders... tight pants. He peeled the leather item off of him and tossed it over the back of the couch.

"Tell me darling, are you in the mood to..." Magnus held up three DVD's, his hips cocking from side to side while he showcased each one. "Laugh at a dysfunctional family vacation, groan at people having unnecessarily complicated sexual relationships, or witness multiple murders committed by a masked mad man?"

One of the nephilims eyebrows lifted in confused amusement, the corners of his mouth reluctantly turning upwards. "Masked mad man?"

"A horror movie. I must admit, it is perfect cuddle material. You would know this if you watched a decent romantic comedy." He huffed at him, moving around the coffee table and playfully shoving Alec down onto the sofa.

"Sorry I don't dedicate time out of my busy day hunting demons to watch mundane film." He sat back against the couch comfortably with a grin as he watched Magnus turn on the hanging TV to start the movie. "I was just asking for clarification, who said I picked that one?" He made his voice appear offended while his hand smoothed out the cushion beside him.

"So you'd prefer sex?" The warlock spun around just after reaching up to slide the disc in the DVD slot, eyeing Alec before gliding back to the couch.

"Or the comedy." He responded flatly, too mesmerized as he watched Magnus settle down beside him while barely bothering either cushion with the added weight, the grace of a stalking feline made his movements effortless. Magnus brought his legs up to curl around the side Alec wasn't sat on and he made it appoint to press against him. He almost doubled Alec's heat and the smell of his floral shampoo seemed to drug him. What were they talking about?

"Let me take advantage of this excuse anyway?" His long eyelashes seemed to bat at him as he tugged Alec's arm around his shoulders; demanding all of his attention. He couldn't possibly say no.

"Of course." He whispered, though to be fair he didn't expect to lose some of his voice with just two measly words. As Magnus smiled and picked up the remote again, Alec tightened his hold on him. His fingers digging gently into his shoulder and his thumb rubbing over his shirt.

He watched his boyfriend flick through the main menu and after pressing play, with a click of his fingers (and a bit of blue magic), Magnus made the lights fade. His eyes slowly adjusted to the atmospheric change, blinking a few times and staring at the coffee table like it was some strange artifact. "Popcorn?" He asked with a chuckle, not expecting a large bowl of it to appear as well.

"You cannot possibly watch a movie without popcorn, Alexander. Have you never watched a movie before?" When Magnus asked this at first he scoffed, his tone utterly teasing, but then his face shifted. Softening completely as he looked at him closely in the darkness. Alec wondered if, for a second, maybe Magnus thought he had accidentally belittled the environment he had grown up in despite saying it was good that he was different, just nights before. The shadowhunter wanted to be quick in dispelling those worries.

"Maybe I just didn't take you as someone who eats junk."

"How dare you!" The elder fought an obvious laugh, patting his hand forcefully against Alec's chest. The way he lingered though after, palm still planted there, Alec knew that it must have been another excuse to touch him. "I love junk."

"Well you enjoy your junk." His eyes were tugged away from his boyfriend as the actual movie began rolling- all of the previews over with, and he tried to watch. Attempted to instead see the terrifed blonde girl desperately trying to get her broken down car to start in the middle of the night (already the mundane was going to die? What a useless species), rather than the way Magnus' thumb stroked one of the buttons on his shirt. Instead of how their thighs felt pressed up against each other. Instead of-

"Feed me the junk?" His boyfriend asked sweetly, tilting his whole body forwards and utilizing his free hand to set the bowl in his lap before getting comfortable again.

Alec has never done this before. Never had he been on a date in someone's living room, cuddling and watching crap. And he had surely never fed a boy he liked (was in a relationship with) anything in a cutesy manner. He didn't always know how to approach change but this was something he hadn't known he could easily want to get used to. "Sure," he kept it to one word so then he wouldn't lose his ability to speak in only one syllable.

He twitched for a moment, almost moving the arm behind him away, but froze. Deciding against it right away. He didn't wish to lose that warmth. Alec bit down harshly on his bottom lip as he saw Magnus drop his jaw: mouth open in wait. He couldn't say he's never wanted to kiss him more as a nothing would compare to the pull he felt on his horrid wedding day, but it was a lot. He wanted to kiss him a damn lot.

The nephilim dipped his other hand into the bowl, his fingers pulling three stray pieces of salty junk into his palm right as the stranded blonde mundane screamed out in blood curdling horror. He kept his gaze on Magnus but in his peripheral he could see the masked mad man pick up her decapitated head. Alec had seen decapitation before, even done so himself to a few unlucky forsaken. It didn't look as clean as that fake crap though. Unless you were Jace, he always seemed to make the cut effortless, but Alec didn't exactly prefer the blade and that was no secret.

He kept two of the pieces in a softly closed fist while he held the remaining treat between his thumb and first finger. "Aren't you worried about your cholesterol?" He fought to keep his tone serious.

Magnus narrowed his eyes but didn't close his mouth as he was still impatiently waiting for Alec to just hand it over. After carefully dropping it inside he watched him chew until it was gone. And only then did Magnus speak. "I may be old but my body is not. Do I look like I am on the verge of a heart attack to you?" His hand slid along Alec's chest as the younger laughed, fingers ending up running along his arm until curled around his wrist. He pulled it towards him and encouraged him to continue feeding him.

"No, you look... healthy." The way he said so, his voice falling away from him and his eyebrows raising, it likely wasn't a mystery that he saw Magnus out on the balcony (shirtless) in his mind. The smirk on his boyfriends face made it clear he wasn't exactly subtle. He popped the two remaining pieces in his mouth simultaneously, ears ringing as he heard the elder hum happily.

"Now pay attention." Magnus' hand ran back to his torso as he turned to look at the TV again. His hand was lower now though, on Alec's stomach and curling inwards every other minute or so for seemingly no other reason but more touch. It was just another thing that Alec hadn't yet experienced: someone wanting to romantically connect with him through physical contact. Kissing, cuddling, hand holding. All new. All with Magnus.

As he tried to shift his focus back on to the movie it didn't take long for him to decide he wouldn't be interested, yet he continued to watch anyway. It had done a time jump and about thirty minutes in, the first blonde girl's great grand daughter discovered that her ancestors were being killed because of a family curse and that she was next. Alec didn't think it was a very thrilling or original plot line. Magnus was much more interesting, pleased his eye unlike anything else. He could see a lively shimmer of golden glitter under his boyfriends eyes, the light from the TV catching it in the most hypnotizing way. His lips were glossy, likely also due to an application of some kind and while staring Alec's own puckered as if wishing to rip off of his face and follow their own plan.

His gaze widened and his cheeks rose to an embarrassing temperature once Magnus abruptly turned to look back at him. For a second it felt forbidden again, like he wasn't even permitted to admire, but then the setting came rolling back and he refused to look away for even a moment. He could damn well stare at his boyfriend whenever he pleased. "Do you not like the movie?" Magnus asked quietly, sounds of false terror and overcompensating music filling up the background. His tone wasn't truly questioning, in fact it was smug like he knew the answer already.

He could play it off like he has no idea what he's talking about but he decided to be honest. "I don't even know what's happening."

Magnus seemed to like this answer. He hummed as he turned his body back to Alec and set the popcorn bowl back down onto the coffee table. "I would like to kiss you." He stretched a leg out over Alec's lap like a lounging cat. Alec didn't see the need for him to say so like that, as if he was asking him for permission. Either way he immediately found himself nodding.

"Me too... you can. You can kiss me." The arm wrapped around Magnus' shoulders dropped, large palm running flat down his back until his arm was snaked around his waist. Tugging him a bit closer was unnecessary but his instincts refused to listen to logic.

Magnus wasted no time leaning in and meeting him halfway. The usually calm shadowhunters breath caught and his heart jumped up into his throat like it wanted to be kissed too. He swallowed the second their lips touched, his spine hit with a blast of heat, and he shot a huff of breath into Magnus' mouth. The warlock made a low noise of content, one of his hands sliding around the back of Alec's neck and running his fingers just inside the collar of his shirt. The fingertips pressing into his runed skin just made him sigh, not knowing how to respond to this touch for a moment.

Alec tilted his head more to the right, crushing his lips harder against his boyfriends like he was trying to uncover the perfect pressure. Magnus pushed back, no longer so sweet with closed mouth kisses and instead dragged his lips hotly across Alec's. Searing tongue running along his bottom lip to try and receive the opposites attention. Alec's gut had started bubbling just seconds before, tingles of pleasure tickling his skin, but now he was boiling. The rush he felt in his veins was exhilarating, unlike any kind of battle adrenaline. It was a different specimen entirely.

He opened his mouth in reaction, jaw loose, and when their tongues touched it was a violent spark that pulled a groan from both of them. It wasn't a duel, no fight for dominance ensued, it was a caress- gentle licks that made Alec feel like he was going to break out in a sweat. The youngers hand clawed at Magnus' waist, long, battle worn fingers rubbing underneath the expensive fabric and touching soft skin.

Magnus' response to the gluttonous touch was immediate, his body moving completely without their kiss breaking until he was comfortably sat in Alec's lap.

Alec gasped as his weight pressed down on him, bright flashes of light from the movie going off even through his closed lids. Both of Alec's hands went under his shirt now, pressing on toned muscle like he was hell bent on getting through his skin too.

They had never done this before. Never had Alec been so enthralled by the feeling of his skin on his hands, never had Magnus licked into his mouth so desperately- tongue sliding across his teeth and up along the roof of his mouth like he owned every inch. Certainly they had never started this needy, rocking motion either, the underneath of Magnus' thighs rubbing against his and making it hard to concentrate on the invasive kiss.

By the Angel what a mouthwatering friction. Underwear and jeans being tugged back and forth while Magnus' hips tipped, their chests repeatedly touching like waves lapping up against a rocky shore. "Alec," he sighed, a hand scraping along the back of his neck until his fingers ran through his hair and ruggedness just barely. The way he struggled to speak clearly sent a heavy throb through Alec's core. Another completely new sensation.

The insides of his thighs were sweaty, heat pooling there and when Magnus pulled back he thought that maybe he felt him get... hard. He must have made him uncomfortable and ruined the moment. "'M sorry." He mumbled, the tiniest bit of their mingled spit dribbling past the corner of his mouth.

Once he unsurely took his hands out from under his shirt Magnus shook his head, glamoured eyes shining with so much emotion. "No, Alexander. I didn't stop because of you." He cast a brief glance downwards, which embarrassed him slightly since it was now obvious they both felt it. "I... don't want to break my promise to you. That we would go slow, and if we continue on like that I wouldn't want to get off of you." He chuckled before leaning in for one more kiss. This one much shorter, just a careful press of their lips. "And don't be ashamed, you're not alone." He added on, rolling off of Alec's lap and the shadowhunter couldn't help but look. The bulge was just as clear as his own and it made the remainder of his worry wash away. It had just been weird, someone for the first time ever seeing and feeling Alec that way and then pulling back. He was glad he clarified for him.

"Okay, I understand." What 'go slow' even meant he did not know but Isabelle had assured him that there was not a set time span, that Magnus must have indeed just been willing to go at Alec's preferred pace. How would he know when he wanted more? Would it be instantaneous? This sudden shift?

"Careful you'll get wrinkles." Magnus slid a finger down the building creases on his forehead, but his tone was cautious like he was afraid he had hurt Alec's feelings. That was a pretty difficult task to accomplish.

"If that was true you'd see nothing but wrinkles by now." He pulled Magnus' arm down by his wrist, palm rubbing up until his hand was in his. "Jace says I was forty when I was thirteen."

"Jace is just jealous you have better aim than him." Magnus huffed, his head falling down onto Alec's shoulder and resting there. It made his heart flutter with a disgusting amount of affection.

"I don't think so." He pushed out an amused breath, his body finally beginning to cool off as they start to wind down and put their attention back onto the movie. Somehow she found the killers lair while they were distracted.

"I do. I'm all powerful." The warlock murmured tiredly, "I can read minds." It took everything in Alec to not start shaking with repressed laughter.

"Oh yeah? What am I thinking about right now?" He focused his mind on the popcorn bowl, trying to scorch the image in his brain even though he knew very well that Magnus Bane could not read minds.

"How good I look in the pants. That's why you have yet to compliment me... so you don't give yourself away." He spoke so matter of fact that Alec couldn't help but play along with him, a serious _mhm_ rumbling through him.

"Okay so you can read minds. Forgive me, my mistake."

"It's alright, not everyone can comprehend my abilities so quickly. How someone as powerful as me can exist is beyond them." Alec laughed at his tired boyfriends response and turned his head just slightly to press a kiss to his forehead.

He normally didn't have the luxury to just fall asleep away from the Institute but passing out on the couch tonight with Magnus was almost unavoidable. He had been too warm, too close, too at ease beside him so he hadn't even gotten to see the ending of the movie before his eyes closed for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ! hope you all enjoy the cute ^_^


End file.
